Lay's
Lay's is a parody character portrayed by S0ra. He is a singer, writer and tends to be swarmed by girls and fans most of the time. He has an obsession with script-writing. Although claiming to livestream and often talk to himself he does not actually stream. The character is a parody of Chipz. History and Biography Searching for a "script" Lay's made his first appearance on July 18th, 2019 during the launch of "Season 6". When he appeared at The Golden Gator he spoke to Human Roflgator "Rob" and told him that he was looking for a "script" which he had written. He told Rob that the RP he was seeing was bad, disapproved of sexualized dancers and that everything could be re-written and done in a much better way - if he was allowed to do it. Rob would later reveal that he was keeping a magical document referred to as "the script" locked away in his vault. He claimed that the magic of this script makes whatever is written into it - actually comes true. A bad cycle & burning bridges Lay's criticized that "The Gator Bar" had been rehashed too many times and needed to reset the "Cycles" again. Human Roflgator tried to convince him that the charm of RP is not having your destiny predetermined and that the unpredictability is what makes it (and life itself) so beautiful. becomes the "chadlings" new #1 mom.]] To this and while loosing his temper, after being questioned, he promised that they were still friends after knowing each-other - for a total of 40 minutes - but warned Rob that he had to stop "burning his bridges" with everyone. He was interrupted by hecklers when singing on the stage and as he felt disrespected he got even more angry with Rob and his patrons. He said that this would never have happened if it was scripted and promised to forcefully rewrite everything once he got a hold of the script. At the end of the day Lay's didn't manage to get the script as the document was stolen by some "incel gang leader". Collecting "Moms" While Java didn't seem to like Lay's at first he was eventually chosen to be his #1 girl by his "chadlings". Being chosen "she" earned the title of being Lay's "new mom", Java acting flustered all of a sudden, seeming infatuated by the thought. When asked if "she" was really in love and not faking it - "she" didn't deny it. On June 24th, 2019 he would return to Bricktown once again hunting for the "script". Wooks was tasked to keep the script safe and had hid it in the Bricktown sewers but it somehow made its way out and Lay's eventually managed to get his hands on it. Immediately starting a monologue, he kept being interrupted and felt offended. Being unaware of his surroundings he shoved Kyana, causing her to fall over, Lay's paid her little heed and sighed loudly while looking at his hand. doesn't want to become Lay's "new mom" and rejects him.]] Even though he was the current keeper of the script his attempts to make Peppymint his #1 mom kept failing. She would blatantly refuse all of his approaches. Meeting the real Nuts Lay's would shortly meet the real Nuts on Aug 7th, 2019 who didn't like him at all. Related involved parody characters *Bolts - A parody of Nuts portrayed by Kyana *Jaxlmalphite - A parody of Ayytroxlmaokai portrayed by Kyana (?) *SkiFree - A parody of SciFri portrayed by Mute Max *"Yuked" ? - A loud creature with green hair. Trivia *He has a "harem" of women who tend to follow him around. *While not actually streaming the imaginary viewers in his chat are referred to as "chadlings". **He often looks at his hand in order to communicate with his "chadlings". **Potential women that he meet are referred to as "new mom" or "moms" and are "shipped" by his "chadlings" and are seen as potential dating prospects. *He claims to be the "#1 phone streamer" in his category, whatever that means. *According to him, some of his top donors are GearGG, KinkyBunny and Keqal. *He gets upset if someone uses certain words which he dislikes, "orbiters" for example. *Lay's once met the real Nuts who didn't like him at all, demanding a refund from the proprietor Roflgator. **She did fancy S0ra though, the person behind the mask. Links *Twitch: https://www.twitch.tv/s0rathes0ra Links to video clips *Lay's, Bolts, Orbiters & Jaxlmalphite *Wooks - keeper of the Script *Lay's gets the script *#1 mom Peppymint, oops wrong mom *The real Nuts meets Lay's (fake Chipz) Gallery Rofl June 18th 2019 40 Lay's (S0ra).jpg|"Have you seen my script?" Rofl June 18th 2019 41 Lay's (S0ra), Norii and Incel Gang leader (TheBigMeech).jpg|An "incel gang leader" (TheBigMeech) overhears the talk of a "script" being kept in a vault. Rofl June 18th 2019 43 Lay's (S0ra).jpg|Upset at the disgrace of lewd dancers, SkiFree (Mute Max) in the background. Rofl June 18th 2019 55 Java became Lay's Chads new mom.jpg|Java gets a headpat after becoming the chadlings new #1 mom. Rofl June 18th 2019 60 Lay's introduces his assistant.jpg|Lay's introduces "Yuked" ?, a green blob as his new assistant. Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:S0ra's Characters